Tropical Love
by margarinequeen
Summary: **CHAPTER TWO FINALLY UP!!!* Lily and James are inadvertently stuck on an island together. They fall in love and this is their story. Very fluffy. might be a bit love/hate later on.
1. In the beginning

Author's Note  
I wrote this story mainly because I had never found the story I wanted to read about James and Lily, so I undertook to write it myself. It is a work in progress, and I will hopefully keep updating it. To anyone who might review it: Please do, I would like to hear your comments. If you absolutely hate it, please say why and I will try to improve it; similarly if you love it please say why. If you have any ideas for improving it or further ideas to continue the story, either put them in your review or e-mail them to me at margarinequeen@hotmail.com  
I have basically got most of the story in my head, but I'm sure there are little bits and other story lines that can be added to it. Thanks!  
By the way, I think something funny has caused all my apostrophes and speech marks to come up funny, if this can't be fixed, i'm sorry! I will try to fix it.   
More chapters coming soon!  
  


~*****~  


  
The group of 5th year Hogwarts students arrived on the island. They were taking part in a new training session entitled How to survive in the Wild without magic. They were under the expert supervision of Care of Magical Creatures teacher Flumdumble Blink, who unfortunately had a rather fond liking of Madam Rosemerta's butterbeer and so had been mislaid somewhere around Hogsmeade. When they reached the tropical island designated for the task, most of the students, who had smuggled their wands along anyway, and who were unused to the humidity and heat of the island, immediately conjured up a boat and left. But Lily Evans and James Potter, who had started upon the task rather early in the hope of a getting a good grade and who had followed the rules and not brought their wands, were inadvertently left behind with no means of getting away.  
  
They were good friends and both very clever. Lily came from a Muggle background so she knew pretty much what to do to survive there. She suggested to James, for it was nearly dusk, Let's go to that beach over there, I think I saw some sheltered caves that we could rest in for the night. James agreed.  
Yeah Lil, I think that's a good idea. You sure you're not too hot in that?   
Lily was wearing a wooly jumper and long flannel skirt, for they were not allowed to wear robes to the island and her other clothes had somehow been taken away with the crowd who had left.  
It is actually really hot, but all I've got on under it is my underwear although i do have a pair of shorts in my pocket. She produced the shorts, which were navy and quite skimpy.  
James, who had secretly had a massive crush on Lily since first year, longed to see her in those shorts. She had such lovely long legs and he was sure she would look so stunning in them. You could wear my spare t-shirt with them, he suggested, trying not to let his voice betray his feelings.   
Ok, yeah, that's cool, Lily said, suddenly very conscious of James' good looks and muscular shape. She had always really liked him and recently she had felt this liking turn to love. It was almost too good to be true to be stuck on this island alone with him ... but then again she could feel herself turning very shy as she took the T-shirt. She had never worn this little in front of James before, it was stupid, but she felt a little bit embarrassed.  
He promised not to look while she changed, and he kept his word, but as she came back out of the bushes in the t-shirt and shorts he caught his breath. She was totally gorgeous with the setting sun bringing out the highlights in her hair and bathing her in a lovely golden glow. They walked over to the caves, each acutely conscious of the other's presence. Lily lit a fire while James got some coconuts and other fruit from the trees. Then they sat by the fire, very close together, until the flames began to die away. Lily lay down to sleep, feeling very self-conscious. What if she drooled in her sleep or looked a mess or something? But she was slightly reassured when James came over and gave her good-night kiss and cuddle. She could feel his heart beating through his well worn t-shirt and she wished he would never let go. Night Lily, hope u sleep well, he said. And thanks for making the fire and everything. You are great, the sweetest girl ever. As he spoke he wondered if she would ever truly be his, or if she didn't care at all for him.  
Lily drifted away to sleep, still very aware of James' lean form lying close to her.  
  


*****  
  


In the morning when she woke up, she found herself enclosed in a strong grip. Slightly shocked (what had she done in her sleep? oh crumbs!) she opened an eye cautiously to find James glancing at her bashfully. She had never been this close to him before.   
Her voice seemed not to work for a while, but finally a whisper came out as a rosy blush stained her cheeks. What happened? How did we get to be ... like this? We didn't.....? Her voice trailed away, unable to voice the unthinkable, impossible...  
No babe, it's ok, don't worry, nothing happened! Just you couldn't wait to get close to me in the night! he answered casually, hoping she wouldn't realise that it was in fact he who had been unable to stand the sight of her lying there asleep, looking even more beautiful as each minute passed, and had had to clasp her in his arms.  
Lily gasped. Surely, James Potter hadn't just slept with her in his arms? On purpose? For she was sure that she hadn't crawled that close to him, and something in the way he looked at her betrayed the truth. Thrills she had never felt before ran through her as she looked, questionably, timidly and slightly teasingly into his eyes. That's not the truth, is it?  
No Lil, I'm sorry, I should never have done this, forgive me please? I'm so sorry ... he mumbled to a stop. Lily was looking at him adoringly. Surely not? Did she love him too?   
Compelled by some unknown power, their heads drew closer and closer together till their lips met. Shock waves of electricity ran through them both, tingling feelings of ecstasy and love. James kissed Lily, it was at first a very gentle kiss, but soon grew more and more passionate, letting all his feelings out. Her lips opened to him and his tongue brushed hers. She responded shyly, her heart thumping and feeling as if it must burst with all these new feelings of love...  
Eventually they drew apart, a new awareness of each other in every glance and unspoken word. James held her closer, hoping never to have to let go. I love you, babe, he said gently.  
I love you too James, I always have.   
The sun was rising as their lips met in another kiss.  
  


*****  


  
Eventually they drew apart. The sun had fully risen, and it was time to start another day. James stood up first, stiff from his night on the sand, and then helped Lily to her feet. There no longed seemed any need for words, they could understand each other without them. It was as if there was an invisible link between their souls - a link of true love.  
  
Sitting on the beach they shared a quick breakfast of fruit and nuts. When they had finished, James rather shyly put his arm around Lilly. They were still unused to this feeling of intimacy between each other. He tightened his arm a little and Lily made no protest but snuggled even closer to him. I wish we could stay like this forever, she murmured, unwilling to break the spell. Me too, James replied, turning to look into her green eyes, which seemed to him like jewels glinting in the sunshine. Again he turned his lips to hers and they kissed again, this time with more confidence and a feeling of perfect harmony with each other's bodies. He explored her mouth gently, sending shivers down her spine, and she responded lovingly. Almost unaware of what he was doing, James began to caress Lily's back and arms, drawing her ever closer to him.   
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a cheeky shout. Oi Potter, watch what you're doin' to Lily! Abruptly the couple drew apart, blushing furiously. Sirius Black was striding up the beach towards them, whilst Remus Lupin tied up a small motorboat to a tree. It had approached the beach, unnoticed by them. Should have known that you would feed him a love potion if you ever got a chance alone with him, Lil, winked Sirius. Always knew you were the cleverest student in the school, pity you didn't give it to me though. From the look of things between you two, I think it might have been quite fun! Lily turned puce with embarrassment, murmuring something to the effect that she had never made a love potion in her life and never intended to. James seemed lost for words and could only stutter Err... um... well...  
Oh, it's ok James, we can guess what's happened. Don't worry, your secret's safe with us! Sirius said, implying something rather more serious with his cheeky tone of voice and laughing eyes. Suddenly James realised what this was all about.   
I did not sleep with Lily. Well actually, I did, but not in that sense, you dirty minded twit! Honestly! Turning to Lily, who seemed to be unsure whether to laugh or cry, It's ok, babe. I love you. Don't worry! he whispered, slipping a reassuring arm around her slim shoulders.  
  



	2. Revelations

Author's note: Sorry that I took so long updating! I love my little story but hardly anyone reviewed it *sniffs* and then I was so busy with school work and such stuff that I had no time to write and then I just totally wasn't in the mood and had a slight touch of writer's block even though I know pretty much what's going to happen. So if there is actually anyone out there who really wanted to know what would happen then sorry. Is there anyone like that out there? And if there are people out there who just read it and didn't review, then please, please review. It motivates me. So basically, REVIEWS = UPDATES. Ok? By the way. I'm leaving Peter out of this story, firstly because I hate him and secondly because I can't write about someone as two-faced as him, even if he wasn't in the early years, as I know that he's two faced and ergo I can't make him convincing . if that makes any sense whatsoever? *grins goofily and rather confusedly*  
  
By the way, do you really have to put a disclaimer on this stuff? I didn't put one on chapter one, but since then I've noticed that nearly everyone does. So, just in case, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were created by JK Rowling, and they are hers. But the plot and anything else you might not recognise are mine, even though they may have been inspired by other things I have read over the years.  
  
So, on with the story. Finally.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Revelations  
As the hordes of wizards and witches clattered past into the Great Hall for lunch, James and Lily, accompanied by Sirius and Remus, made for Professor Dumbledore's office. All four were tired, their clothes sweat-soaked and crumpled from the long journey back to Hogwarts. Despite the fact that the boat was magically aided, the journey had still taken around four hours, and it had been rather uncomfortable under the blazing hot June sunshine. However, James and Lily had barely seemed to notice, so entranced were they in their newfound love for each other. They had remained cuddled together for the whole of the journey, barely moving except to occasionally exchange a kiss or a murmur of words. Sirius' jokes had expired around halfway back, and Remus had merely sat there, rather abstractedly gazing around. If Lily had not been absorbed with other things, she could have guessed what was wrong. Remus had been infatuated with Lauren Steel, Lily's intelligent (and rather beautiful) best friend, for nearly a year now, and just when he had the courage to ask her out, he had accidentally gone and arranged the date for the night of the full moon. Remus didn't know how to explain to her without giving away his secret, and he was scared of letting her down in case he finally blew it and lost any chance of a future date.  
When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, all four were nearly knocked over when Professor McGonagall came striding purposefully out of the door.  
  
"Gracious gargoyles! Potter! Evans! I was just about to send out search parties for you! Are you all right?"  
  
"Well, Professor. it was like this. err. you see, well." James stuttered, pulling himself together after this minor shock. He had quickly dropped Lily's hand at the Professor's advent and was now blushing a rather nice shade of beetroot.  
  
Sirius continued for him. "Professor Blink got slightly." He paused as he searched for the right word that would sufficiently describe Blink's escapade without suggesting to Professor McGonagall's sharp mind that he was in any way slagging off a teacher. Sirius was expert at this smooth talk, and it had got him out of many a scrape in the past, though sadly many of the teacher's were finally, after six years of the Marauder's pranks, catching on. When Sirius gazed at you in that oh so innocent way, and was so polite and courteous to you, it was almost certain that you would have frog-slime in your evening pumpkin juice, or have had your desk replaced with a desk-hog (a desk shaped version of the muggle wart-hog which would shoot fire at you if you by any chance tried to write on top of it). Rather surprisingly, Professor McGonagall was one of the few teacher's to have not yet caught on, perhaps because Sirius did not dare to play many tricks on her, she who was quite capable of taking 500 points of her own house in one night if there was sufficient reason, even if it pained her much to do so. ".detained. at the Three Broomsticks on our way to the island, Professor. We continued on our own, but when we reached the island we found that it would have been rather dangerous to stay there unguided by the Professor's expert knowledge, so we decided to return immediately to Hogwarts. Unfortunately Lily and James were accidentally marooned on the island, and when we realised, we returned and picked them up this morning." He smiled angelically at Professor McGonagall, who had this odd nagging feeling that there was something she should remember about Black, especially when he looked so innocent, yet with a hint of a laugh behind those deep hazel eyes. Unable to think why this might be, and using her logical thinking, (none of that stupid intuition nonsense. nearly as bad as divination. honestly!) she replied crisply,  
  
"Excellent, Black. Quite an unusual show of good sense from you. Fifty points to Gryffindor. Now, Evans, Potter, please accompany me to the hospital wing. You will need to be checked for signs of sunstroke and exposure after a night on that awful island. I always thought it was a stupid idea anyway, sending a group of irresponsible children away to goodness knows where under the care of that old ." her voice trailed away as she remembered who she was speaking to, and taking in the interested, and on James and Lily's part still rather red, stares from the group in front of her she snapped in a dramatic mood change, "Well, come along, I haven't got all day!" Obediently they dispersed, Sirius and Remus to their common room and James and Lily to the hospital wing with the professor.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Well, everything seems fine to me. Have some chocolate and then you can return to your dorms for the night, straight to bed and no messing around. Honestly, trips to a tropical island!" Madam Pomfrey tutted, going off on a similar muttered tirade to Professor McGonagall as she strode briskly down the ward. Slightly more quietly, but rather exasperatedly, she returned, shoved the chocolate at James and Lily and ordered them off.  
  
Relievedly they escaped through the doors and slowly made their way back to the common room, savouring each quiet moment with each other. There seemed no need to talk, and the electricity between them was so intense that they dared not touch each other in case the spell would be broken. Finally, when they reached the corridor leading to the portrait hole, with the knowledge that there would be no peace for them when they passed through, James turned to Lily and gave her a light, chocolate-flavoured kiss. It lasted for only a second, though it felt like a million years to those concerned. All of a sudden, feeling rather shy in the familiar atmosphere of school, James whispered "Goodnight, Lily," and shot off towards the Fat Lady, pausing once to turn and shoot a look that spoke volumes, full of all the longing he felt for Lily, before saying the password and entering the noise and hubbub of the common room. Lily stood, stunned but happy, and caressing the spot where James' lips had touched hers, and which now burned with a joyful fire, and slowly followed him, her face breaking into a radiant smile.  
  
When Lily reached the relative calm of the girl's dorm, Lauren was there, also rather flushed and wearing a happy smile. Round her neck was an exquisite gold necklet, with her birthstone inset in the centre. She ran towards Lily, giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Oh Lily, I am so happy!" she exclaimed, her Persian blue eyes, which were cold as the sea yet warm like fur, shining. "When you were all away, I found out that I'm having my cello exam on the night Remus asked me out. I was so disappointed, and I was so scared he wouldn't give me a second chance. But then tonight he came up to me, and gave me this necklace, and said that he was so, so sorry but that he couldn't make our date, I don't know why, and then I said I couldn't either, and then we sort of both burst out laughing, and we arranged it for another night, and then he kissed me!" Lauren's narrative ended in a shriek, as all her pent up feelings at having been kissed by the hottest guy in the year (in her opinion) and at having a date with him! She grabbed Lily again and they both started dancing around the room joyfully, Lauren's blonde and Lily's red hair mixing and flying around together in a wonderful array of colour.  
  
"Oh Lauren, I'm so happy for you!" Lily screeched, her voice rather unsteady due to recent events.  
  
Finally they collapsed on Lily's bed, and Lauren took the time to examine her friend closer. Lily was pleating her hair so it wouldn't get all tangled while she slept. As she did so, she revealed a previously hidden small brown mark on her neck. Lauren looked at it in surprise. Surely that wasn't. ? She looked further, and noting that not only were Lily's lips pinker than usually and slightly swollen, her cheeks were also a shade redder than could have been caused by any amount of dancing around madly.  
  
"Err. Lil?" she asked, pointing significantly towards Lily's neck. Lily jumped up, ran to the mirror and when she saw what was there, blushed a shade somewhere around post-box red.  
  
"Oh, well. you see." Lily was unable to say any more. Her throat totally dried up and she felt as if her voice box had been removed.  
  
"It was James, wasn't it? Don't deny it Lil, I know how much you liked him, and from what Sirius told me in the past I'm sure it was mutual. Put you two together on a deserted island and there's a sure recipe for fireworks." Lauren could tell she had hit the nail on the head when Lily gave her a timid look that was shy but confirming. "It's ok Lily. I'm proud of you. You finally got yourself a decent guy! Now get yourself some sleep, you look really tired." She gave Lily another quick hug and trotted off down the stairs to the common room, presumably in search of Remus, leaving Lily to get undressed and into her huge, comfy four-poster bed. As she drifter of to a welcome sleep, the last picture in her mind was one of a tall, handsome boy, with get black hair and fog-grey eyes; the man of her dreams.  
  
So, another chapter at last1 And hopefully I'll be quicker at updating this time. One thing: REVIEW! Thanks. ;) 


End file.
